


Living in survival mode

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship/Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda is married to Nigel, they are the most powerful couple of the fashion industry but there's a secret, they have managed to keep it just fine but for how long?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Nigel Kipling, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 28
Kudos: 137





	1. Keeping the secret

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this work it's very simple: fake marriage. 
> 
> I sort of prompted myself for this after thinking about Meryl and Stanley in "Julie&Julia" where they played a couple and came with the twist of having them married as Miranda and Nigel but just a cover up because they are both gay.
> 
> In this Miranda is sad because she thinks she may never find love until this Andrea Sachs steps in Runway.
> 
> I'm still figuring out this entire story, i have some things planned but they need develop, it's a bit of AU but it will respect canon, as for now here is the first chapter that i hope you enjoy.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Your comments are welcome.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Lauren Weisberger and Fox. I don't make $.

"Oh how we have managed to get this far?" Miranda said in a tender laughter looking at her beloved friend, Nigel.

Shaking his head and laughing too Nigel responded to this with a genuine surprise on his face "I don't know darling but it has work like a charm, who would have thought, right?" he raised his glass and clinked it with Miranda's. They both smiled conspiratory.

After returning from another Paris fashion week, Nigel and Miranda were approaching another marriage anniversary. It has been crazy but they have made it work; everyone around them have believed them in this little charade, of course no one knows this settlement is as fake as those Prada bags sold in silicon valley for one hundred and fifty dollars, they look pretty authentic on the outside but on the inside it's a whole different thing altogether.

Miranda and Nigel are not only business partners but they are also great friends, the kind of friends you could trust your life and the kind of friends that will cover up for you no matter what and this is exactly what this is all about.

A long time ago they decided to get married and run away together from their uptight, very conservative families who seemingly wouldn't accept their preferences. Miranda was raised in a very ortodox jewish family and Nigel was the youngest of six brothers, always pretending to go to soccer classes when in reality he was going to sewing classes.

Now they run the most successful fashion magazine in the market, they are a powerful couple in the industry, often looked as the it couple of fashion. The press and media often wonder about their marriage and how they have stayed together for this long but it is widely known that Miranda Priestly is a very private person so any questions remain at bay. But some gossip does lurk around the couple, such as why they remain a childless marriage.

The tabloids suggest that maybe the dragon lady isn't all that child friendly?

**

Trying to keep the appearances both live together but it's more like brother and sister type of living, Nigel sleeps in a different room and they prepare breakfast once in a while.

What no one knows is that Nigel has a male partner in France. And Miranda is the type of woman who enjoys the company of other ladies. Perhaps that's why her understanding of fashion is uncanny.

Miranda is really happy about this, she always has loved that her dear friend has found someone who appreciates and loves Nigel so much, the man in question was a french architect who is very sweet and an all-around gentleman.

Unfortunately Nigel can't settle things down with his partner due to being married to Miranda and she feels somehow guilty about this but he has always been very supportive and completely understands the position Nigel and Miranda are in.

Busying herself with the book, Miranda spoke quietly "how's Emile?" did you get a chance to see him?" Nigel nods, he is reviewing some spreads sitting next to the editor in the studio "yes, we saw each other on Monday and Tuesday before the big shows started" a casual smile directed to the fashion queen. 

Examining the content of the advertisements in the book Miranda exhaled, she is reevaluating the things she has Nigel to go through. "I don't know how you two do it, i really admire your love for each other" the silver haired woman looks at the art director, he chuckled "well, i gotta admit that it's hard not to be together all the time but I'm a lucky man and time doesn't matter" he picks up another spread to exam.

**

She went quiet for a minute, staring into nothing, then a deep breath came from her depths, Nigel looked at her and asked "what's wrong sweetie?" he raised his head. Miranda shook her head, thinking how silly she'd sound if the words that are in her mind right now come out of her mouth. "I know you are pondering a good amount of thoughts in that brilliant mind of yours in this instant, you don't fool me so tell me" Nigel always intuitive and knowing Miranda like the palm of his hand demanded, the fashion goddess is only this open with Nigel, they don't have secrets "I am so happy for you and Emile and I feel awful that because of our arrangement you and him can't stay together and--" Nigel just huffed "we have talked about this before, we are fine and stop saying that you are guilty of anything" he looks her sincerely and loving, he continues "Emile and I know what we were getting into, we met way after you and i got married, i told him everything since the very beginning and we agreed that this was not going to interfere between us" Nigel is straight forward.

Pursing her lips and putting the book aside Miranda confess "That's what kills me the most, but yeah I guess there is nothing to worry about, just leave things as they are" the snow queen gives a fake sad smile, the head of the art department frowns and took off his glasses, he grips Miranda's hand that rested on the desk "darling, are you okay?" he caressed her cheek, the editor says "sometimes I think that is unfair that we live like this, i mean don't get me wrong, i love you so much you are my family and all these years we have spent together have been the ground that keep me going because without you I'd probably be homeless after I left my parents house but you know--" the editor paused, Nigel gives her an understanding nod, he knew what she means, it shouldn't be like this. They shouldn't be hiding and pretending.

"I know Miranda, i understand what you're saying but believe me, i wouldn't trade for anything the things we have lived, like you said we are family and sometimes family isn't the one you born into but rather the one you choose and i for one say I chose the fucking best sister fake wife i could ask for…" Nigel laughs, Miranda does too "although you are annoying and grumpy most of the time" he teases the dragon lady, she rolled her eyes at him, some things would never change. They laugh again.

Opening herself more, Miranda is trouble mind, she sighs to say "I feel ridiculous even saying this but i gotta confess that I feel a bit jealous of you, I mean you got yourself a wonderful man my dear Nigel" she smiled softly, the art director ducks his head, the snow queen's voice turned gloomy, somehow defeated when saying this "I'm certain that love wasn't made for me to experience it, at fifty I must have found the one, right? But it hasn't happened, I'm seriously thinking in order to get you to be with Emile i should just pair with one of those investment jerks that always lurk around our benefits or a banker because it's probably the only thing I could aspire, I'm getting old" but Nigel hearing this nonsense smacks her right out of those thoughts "God Miranda stop talking like that, you are not like this, what's the matter with you?" the art director groans.

Kissing her forehead Nigel tips up Miranda's chin to say "look darling, thinking in that way will only lead you to shut off that bright, stunning light you carry on yourself naturally, i don't want to hear you say that again, promise?" the dragon lady knows it's absurd but what she said was only the truth, she was tremendously happy for Nigel but she can't help but feel hopeless. "Are you getting tired of being my _fag hag_?" Nigel jokes, Miranda grunts "you know I hate when you say it like that, I'm not your fag hag, I'm your wife Nigel Kipling" the serious tone of the fashion queen's response amused him.

**

Looking Miranda in the eyes Nigel says "Sweet heart, I am absolutely convinced that you are going to find a woman who knows the kind of treasure you are, one that will rattle you from the very core and love you intensely just the way you deserve it" the editor isn't all that much a believer but she always says that living in hope it's what floats her through. "And it's going to come when you least expect it, and I'm going to be there for you, supporting everything and watch how it hits you like a fucking train" the art director smiles big, Miranda only raises her eyebrow.

"I seriously do not understand how we haven't killed each other or better said, how i haven't choke you at night with a pillow" the silver haired beauty shakes her head with a grin, Nigel always the smart ass "it's because I lock my door, if i didn't I'm pretty sure you would have done it long ago" earning himself a soft punch in the shoulder with by saying this. Nobody can say Miranda and Nigel didn't act like a normal married couple.

But thinking about it If Miranda is honest with herself she's scared once she finally dates someone, she feels like she's going to end up messing it all up. The snow queen is too afraid of not knowing how to be loved and worst of it, how to truly love, how to give herself to someone. Miranda often finds herself wondering what crucial moment she had missed.

The art director interrupts "what's the matter?" his borrow frowned and putting the palm of his hand on the editor's shoulder, Miranda mumbles "it's nothing, just processing your words" Nigel squeezed her shoulder and brought his hand to the silver haired woman's other shoulder to make her recline against him.

Nigel has always been her rock and Miranda it's grateful. 

Getting back to work, after reflecting on what life has been for them, the fashion goddess picks the book again that was left aside to keep reviewing it. There was a lot to be done in Runway right now, the days after fashion weeks whether it is Paris or Milan or whatever always left a disaster of shit load of things to do, so better get going.

Nigel checking his part of the work says "we are going to need at least ten samples of the Stella McCartney belts for tomorrow's run through, let know your assistants so we have them first thing in the morning" Miranda just said "I'm going to fire the other Emily because it's clear she can't handle the job properly, i just let word with my first assistant to call human resources and start recruiting a replacement" she informed Nigel this, he just nodded "oh, i see well let's see how long it takes to get the new girl and Emily to train her" the snow queen with marker on her hand replied "yes, but i gotta select it because the last girls she picked were obviously inadequate." 

Checking various papers Nigel says "we still gotta fix Gwyneth's second cover try" the dragon lady replied smoothly "come to my office in the morning to see what we have so far." the head of the art department scribbled on his notes.

**

In a tiny apartment of many in New York City there was this young girl named Andrea Sachs who had an appointment early in the morning at elias-clarke publications.

She has just graduated from college recently and her dream of becoming a journalist has made her move to this big city. 

Living with her roommate and also very best friend Doug.

"You are going to have your interview tomorrow?" Doug asked Andy while they were watching TV. The brunette says "yep, i just got the call from HR, they expect me at eight in the morning" she just had prepared what she needed for the interview, being an editor in chief of the daily northwestern and her articles of the janitors union and other works from her college paper along with her winning of a nationwide competition for college journalists must be enough to get her the job, she felt confident.

"Oh great, you know what's the job?" Douglas asked, eating some chips, Andy just said "assistant to someone in a magazine, Sherry from human resources will have to clear that up for me in the meeting" she shrugged. Doug nods understandingly.

Andrea was a little naïve and had this fresh, innocent look on her, a bit strange but she was cute nonetheless, she was ready to start making her way to the world but life was going to throw her a curveball.

Miranda Priestly was about to cross her path.

(...)


	2. Landing a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets a job and meets this beautiful woman, she's cold but very intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, i hope you enjoy it!! As I said previously, I'm still figuring and building this story so be patient with me, updates may be a little slow but I'll do my best to keep them steady.
> 
> Thank you for leaving your kind comments and your kudos, they make the author smile and fuel the juices.

Andrea was coming into the elias-clarke building to have her interview at human resources for the job of apparently someone's assistant in a magazine.

Draped in her coat and gripping a brown leather briefcase with her resume and all her hopes and dreams of making it in New York City the young woman got her visitor's pass at the reception, she headed to the lift and pressing the button to open the elevator's door, sighing while waiting for the car to arrive Andy looked around the lobby then the ping of the elevator brought her attention back, stepping inside she pressed the button of the floor where human resources department was located.

Just when the doors were making a slow motion to close a woman with silver hair, clutching a white book and dressed in a fur coat with dusted brown shades walked in the metal box. Andy smiled at her but the woman just stared at her, the brunette asked "what floor are you going?" but the cold semblance of the woman who just kept looking at her like thinking _'who are you and why are you haven't vacate the elevator'_

Things got weird for Andy when a man from security came and asked her to wait for the next car. "Excuse me, why should I wait for the next one? I'm sure this can ride both of us just fine" Andrea said exasperated, the man just pointed out that the woman always rides the elevator by herself. The brunette made a huffing sound and got out of the elevator to wait for the other, not before turning her head to glance at this personage.

"God, so absurd!" Andrea murmurs and walks out.

Miranda only keeps seeing her until the metal doors close.

**

After her little delay, Andrea arrived to see Sherry from human resources. She got called inside to proceed with the interview.

The wall of the office was filled with covers framed of the different publications.

Sherry and Andy shook hands and greeted. "Good morning, sorry I'm late but i had a little inconvenient in the elevators, apparently some lady who works here has to ride the elevator alone" the young woman slightly mocked, Sherry getting the hint says "you must have crossed in the way of Miranda Priestly, she is the editor in chief of one of our best selling publications" Andrea hearing this made her want to rolled her eyes, it makes sense as to why that lady with white hair seemed very stuck up, but Andy only hums.

"Actually Runway, the magazine Miranda runs, is looking for an assistant right now, they just informed me and I was going to send you there but I got a previous resume from this other candidate and opted for her instead if that doesn't bother you?" Sherry informs, Andrea shakes her head, she is relieved that she wasn't the chosen one for that because she can't imagine working for that woman. "No, not at all, don't worry" the young woman told the recruiter, then continues "as long as you have a spot for me in another publication I'm totally fine" she laughs nervously, Sherry just raises her eyebrows.

A couple of moments later, Andy keeps telling Sherry about her skills in the editing and journalist field and hands the articles she wrote in college, Sherry just skimmed through them to then say "okay Andy, you will get an interview with Randy from Autouniverse, he'll wait for you on the twenty ninth floor" giving the articles back to Andy, the brunette nods and gather her things, getting up the chair she previously occupied to go to where she was sent "thank you very much sherry" they shook hands again and Andrea left HR in search for the publication.

**

Once there, a man received her. He was nice, educated and very chill.

The interview went smoothly, Randy told her about the tasks and chores she must perform as his assistant, the young woman kind of felt a little disappointed for not getting a job related with journalism but she was willing to make her way to the top and work hard to earn her place.

"So that's pretty much it, your main job is to answer the phones, manage my agenda for the month and perhaps once in a while brew some coffee for the meetings" Randy said with a smile, Andy chuckled and nodded "sounds excellent, I assure you that I will give my very best, i work hard and learn fast so you will not be disappointed" the brunette exhaled, she was happy to finally get a job and help with expenses at home. "That sounds great, well when can you start?" the man asked simply, Andy said eagerly "oh, right away, I am instantly available" with her heart pounding from the anxiety of knowing that a work day may be ahead of her.

Randy says "okay great, well how about we meet tomorrow here in my office for you to sign your contract and then you can start to get familiar with the tasks, the guys from the staff can help you at anytime so if you have any questions or doubts please do not hesitate to inform them and they sure will gladly help you" Andy hearing this was reassuring, she still has a lot to learn. The smile on the young woman's face was bright "thank you so much for the chance, I'm looking forward to beginning with the job" Randy replied "likewise, see you tomorrow morning." 

Leaving elias-clarke publications the brunette was quite happy, she has a new job and it's really eager to tell her friend Doug so she bought a six pack of beer and burgers to celebrate.

**

Opening the door of her apartment Andy announced herself "honey, I'm home" chuckling of the joke.

Doug greeted her and asked how her day and interview went "so judging by the six pack and five guys burgers I'm guessing…" Andy just said loud "yes baby, I landed the job!" and kiss him in the cheek. They hugged and did a little dance.

Setting up some plates and napkins on the small table in their apartment, Andy and Doug prepared to eat and talk about their days "you know, it's not like my dream job but hey at least it will pay the rent" they raised and toasted with the beers _'to jobs that pay the rent'_ then Doug says "luckily I have my dream job" then Andrea suddenly laughs "you are a corporate research analyst" they look at each other and laugh some more "you are right, my job sucks" Doug rubs his eyes in defeat knowing it's a dead end job, Andy just says grabbing his arm "oh don't say that we all have to start somewhere, right?" 

While Andrea was giving Doug the details of how she got interviewed by his now boss in Autouniverse as 'Jeopardy' sounded in the TV the young woman remembered that small altercation with a certain lady in the elias-clarke lobby. "The only inconvenient i had was when I entered the elevators, there was this so called editor in chief of I don't know what magazine that supposedly must ride the elevator alone, pffff so annoying and ridiculous" Andy just shakes her head and drinks her beer "Miranda something…" then hearing this name Doug started to cough, he seemed to have swallowed bad "Priestly? you bumped into Miranda Priestly?" to which Andrea responded "yeah, I believe that was her name" she takes the pickles out of her burger.

"Miranda Priestly it's a huge deal, she is the editor in chief of Runway, the fucking holy grail of fashion publications and not to mention a legend" Doug had this spark on his eyes, he was estatic, Andy just grimaces remembering how stuck up and so full of her self that woman looked. "How is it that you know who she is and I didn't?" Andrea sipping her beer inquired, Douglas says batting his eyelashes "I am actually a girl" they exchange glances and had to contain laughter to avoid spit out the beers.

The young woman just waved her hand dismissively in the air near her head "well, whatever i just hope I don't bump into her that often" Doug looked at her and then said "okay Andy, you just saw the queen of the fashion world herself but how about any model so far? or maybe a cute, sexy gal you may be interested in?" he wiggled his eyebrows and then winked at her. 

Andrea blushed, there were in fact a lot of beautiful women in there but to Andy they all seemed senseless and so shallow, she looks at Doug and says "I have only been there for like an hour, two tops, I didn't get to check out anyone" she said funny, then Doug nags her "you waste too much time Andrea Sachs, how are you going to find a girlfriend or at least someone to bang if you don't pay attention?" he sounded like if Andy better chop chop, he continues "and if you don't do it now that you will be working in a close proximity to some of the finest female specimens then I'm going to get so mad at you if you don't bring a girl to fuck at least once a week" he warned, Andy just frowned "god, you are so awful!!" Douglas says "don't hate me because I get laid" he giggled.

"Gay men have it easy, you just go out to drink and can get dick, lesbians are different okay?" Andy scowls, although she feels a bit bad for the generalization of what she just said. Doug just grins "that's why I tell you to go out with me to this awesome gay bars but you just prefer to live in your pyjamas and watch bad movies" Andrea rolled her eyes "alright, alright I'll see what i can do, I may ask a girl out for coffee or go to the movies but relax i haven't even started there yet, i don't know if there would be any girl that plays for my team" she says unsure.

"Better find out, dearest" Doug smiled and Andy just got this implanted in her head. She is not looking for a relationship right now but Doug does have a point.

A bit of fun won't hurt.

**

The next day Andrea was excited, she was going to her first day of work at Autouniverse. Nervous yes but still it was more excitement than anything.

She had to make a stop at reception first as Randy advised to do it for her to get a permanent pass, this while she got her ID which Andy hoped it'd be soon.

It took about thirty minutes but she finally had a permanent pass and a registration so she can now get directly into the building without reporting first to security, this until she signs her contract and gets the access as an employee. 

Andrea was walking to the elevators when she stopped in her tracks when seeing Miranda already inside the lift. The young woman just stood up there waiting for the doors to close and let the car to start going up with only Miranda in it, it seems it was an unwritten rule everyone follows because Andrea just saw how a woman wearing a chic hat evacuated immediately once the silver haired woman got inside. 

Miranda noticed Andy waiting for the next one, she just said in the softest tone the brunette has ever heard "get in" her head making a slight shake to signal Andrea to get inside. Her voice was so velvety yet full of authority that Andy was sure that no one who hears a demand from her would be able to ignore it. Getting inside fast at the metal box before the doors closed and standing beside this boss lady, Andy felt intimidated.

The editor was completely silent, not even the sound of her breathing could be heard. Andrea felt uneasy, she just said "Good morning" Miranda didn't answer instead she just pressed the button of the 25th floor.

**

Taking a deep breath Andy wasn't sure how to react, she doesn't like to stay quiet so she tried for small talk "I'm going to the 29th floor, i just got a new job there and…" the doors opened in the fifth floor but when people see Miranda in the elevator they stop and don't enter; a few frowns appeared in some faces when seeing Andrea inside the same car with Miranda Priestly.

Continuing the ride up both of them remained in silence until the eleventh floor, Andy clears her throat hoping her voice won't sound too awful "so you are the editor-in-chief of Runway, right? Mrs. Priestly I apologise for yesterday, as you can see I am new and didn't know about this preference of yours I--" the fashion goddess said promptly "Miranda, and the reason why I don't share the elevator is because I loathe small talk" the young woman shut her mouth and felt aggravated but it was okay, she didn't want to talk with this woman either, she was just trying to be polite.

By the 20th floor Andy was seriously regretting accepting the ride in the same elevator with Miranda, this woman was terrifying yet enigmatic and gorgeous, but Andy thinks that she must be a total bitch; her very expensive look and fragrance was just too much and what's with the hair? The brunette grunts making a grimace. Apparently this woman had the means to be so because of how striking and imposing she was, she knew perfectly she owned any place. 

"Which publication hired you?" surprisingly Miranda asked but to Andy it didn't show a real interest, it felt more like wanting to know who the heck in their right mind dared to do it. The young woman replied only for the sake of it "Autouniverse, but what's funny is that I was going to be sent to your magazine" she was looking to the roof of the elevator, the dragon lady only said "impossible, you have no style or sense of fashion and certainly before today you've never heard of me" not even directing her eyes at the brunette. 

Andy just pressed the button to the next floor to get out of there because she would rather take the stairs of the remaining floors than keep listening to this very rude woman. "You're right, I'm not skinny and I don't know anything about fashion but I work hard and learn fast but fortunately human resources didn't send me there so…" Miranda pursed her lips, she took off her sunglasses, obviously she is not used to being responded by anyone.

Avoiding Andrea to press the button to open the doors and let the elevator get to Runway's floor Miranda makes another question "What's your name?" this time the editor deign to look at the young woman, Andy noticed her bright blue eyes, she suddenly felt a hard lump on her throat.

Sighing deep against her will, Andy needed that breath to fill her lungs because suddenly she forgot where she was and what she was doing, Miranda raised her perfectly styled eyebrow and the young woman got back to reality "My name is Andrea, Andrea Sachs but everybody calls me...Andy" 

They reached the twenty-fifth floor where Runway's office was located, Miranda stepped out of the elevator only saying "Andrea" with a delicate accent that made Andy feel like her head was spinning, she has never heard anyone saying it that way.

The elevator closed and the brunette continued her ride to the 29th floor.

She couldn't stop thinking "what the fuck did just happen?" 

(...) 


	3. Who's that girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow queen spends the day thinking about her. Nigel will shed some light in the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, i hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Let me know what you think, your kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Thank you as always for your kind words.
> 
> Enjoy.

What power made her call that girl inside the elevator with her, Miranda was asking herself. And another bigger question was in her mind, why she can't stop thinking about 'Andrea'

That name, unlike others the dragon lady tends to forget immediately, was roaming in her head. It was annoying because it didn't let her concentrate on far more important issues, didn't let her work properly and the fashion queen despised distraction, despised everything that occupied her thoughts that weren't her work.

"Miranda, you have that interview for the second assistant position" a voice intruded, Emily Charlton, Miranda's now first assistant popped up in the office. The dragon lady had forgotten about it, frankly right now she has even forgotten what she has been doing during the morning; with a flick of her wrist the editor said "do it, take care of that" then she opened a drawer in her desk to take out some documents.

Emily sort of stuttered "uhm yes Miranda, I...I mean I thought you wanted to be sure with the choice of candidate HR sent and--" the fashion goddess glared at her, she was obviously in no mood to be disturbed by anyone right now "I said do it, don't make me go in details of your incompetence, interview the candidates, That's all." 

The redhead nodded and got out the office fast to fulfill the encomended task. Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head, picking up her pen to write a few concept ideas she wanted to include for an upcoming lingerie photoshoot.

With her mind still shaken by a pair of brown eyes and full lips.

**

In the course of the day Nigel noticed Miranda distracted, not paying attention with her usual intensity to everything they do, so he spared ten minutes to talk to her in the conference room, after one of their many meetings.

The art director looks at the dragon lady to say with a teasing remark on his words "planet earth calling Miranda Priestly, do you copy?" he chuckled, Miranda just returned the stare, she is well used to these jokes from him. "Don't do that" the editor sips the last gulp of her pellegrino, then Nigel says "i know i know, my dear wifey hates sense of humor, but tell me honey, you have been a little weird this morning, do you want to talk about it?" 

Miranda denied with her head, she turn her eyes away from the critical and inspectional eyes from her husband; the snow queen will never let anyone know but she fears criticism, she can be very judgmental but if this ever apply to her, the editor wouldn't take it, obviously the only person who can break through that layer is Nigel, so Miranda sometimes is afraid of how much he knows her and can sense pretty much every single one of her moods and feelings.

Crossing his leg and reclining in his chair the head of the art department says with sureness of his words "if i didn't know you enough i would say you've been thinking in something…" he looks Miranda directly in the eyes "...or _someone_ that I'm guessing has nothing to do with what we do here, am I right?" The dragon lady only frowns and huffs, she wants to fool herself, she wants to think and believe she is not that obvious, probably she isn't but Nigel has that sixth sense.

"No, don't be ridiculous Nigel. I haven't been thinking in anything else but Runway, there is a lot of work to do since Paris, you know how fashion week ignites many campaigns, we get absurdly busy for me to be thinking in anything else" Miranda heard herself lying, it's unsettling because they don't have secrets and tend to be extremely sincere and brutally honest with each other but right now the fashion goddess does not want that.

Besides, this was so dumb Miranda thought, how could she from a couple of encounters with a unknown girl in an elevator be struck by it, it's just laughable and in every level of clownery, the mighty dragon lady does not fall for that, it would look bad and stupid.

**

Nigel is not fooled by Miranda's piss poor attempts of sounding convincing but just plays along "Alright sweetie I believe you, but don't let me be the last to know if all of a sudden you want to talk about it or better said, to have my expert advice" he gives a big grin and goes to kiss the editor, playfully peck on the lips in a super simple and friendly manner, the fashion queen says "how do you know when--" but she stopped talking, it didn't complete what she was about to ask, the art director doesn't push Miranda to continue, he just holds her hand, the soothing caressing brings comfort and confidence "Miranda you know I will always, always be here for you, that you can trust me and whatever you are going through you can count on me, okay?" The silver haired beauty exhaled, she wants to say what is on the tip of her tongue but holds it back.

The little wheels on the office chair roll to bring Nigel close to Miranda "I have been saying this for the past twenty years but i will never get tired of reminding you this, you can always trust me and count on me" the editor knows it, she can trust Nigel with her life and she would definitely do the same for him but right now she doesn't need this, she is convinced that what is occurring now in her head is just product of overthinking.

"Everything is fine, I am fine Nigel, really" the dragon lady reassured, but she let it slips "is there anything as liking something right away…I mean, like at first glance?" the art director raised his eyebrows, he was sort of taken by surprise by that type of question, Miranda is never impressed with first glances, her entire career it's based on that, a vast number of designers can testify it, but Nigel answers the question in his best manner "well, fashion wise I'd say it's possible, kinda like that Tom Ford collection we saw a couple of years ago." 

Could Andrea be compared? Miranda thinks while she swallowed, it was certain that that collection did impressed her to the point of giving a smile to the designer, so it were a fair comparison? the fashion queen thinks _no_ because that girl made her feel something else beyond a simple smile.

Interrumpting her the train of thought, the head of the art department injects "Now if we are talking about _someone_ …" he made emphasis on that word, smiling "...then yes, it is absolutely possible, where do you think the phrase _'love at first sight'_ comes from, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows, Miranda just says "ha! love" and makes an eye-roll.

Poking Miranda Nigel says "what? it's true!" then they both have a chuckle. The head of the art department continued "look at Emile and I, we met at that investors dinner and cupid shoot the arrow, it was just like that, boom!" the silver haired woman is shaking her head, she doesn't believe in those things, for her, love functions differently, you have to build it, it doesn't happen out of no where. "Emile and you were both interested, love is not one-sided" the dragon lady dramatically disqualified what Nigel tried to accomplish, he fought back "yes i agree, but how would you know that what you are feeling is one-sided, that perhaps the other person could feel the same way? I mean, if you don't get close to the other person, if you don't talk to it, then how the heck are you going to know if there isn't something there, you genius?" 

Miranda hates when Nigel hits the nail in the head.

**

With an excited tone Nigel asks Miranda "so what are you trying to say is that you are interested in someone?" he gasped playfully, the dragon lady gets upset, this is daring and insulting "of course not!!! I just asked you a very general question and now you are building a soap opera in your head, this is why I rarely want to talk about this subject" Miranda's face was red, the shame and anger from what it seemed something Nigel had cracked made her boil.

"Sweetheart, calm down it was a joke. There is nothing wrong with what we are talking, don't get your expensive panties in a bunch" he giggled due to the editor's outburst she just even out her breathing, he was right there was no need to over react.

The fashion goddess's behavior it's endearing to Nigel, he loves her so much; he finds her extraordinary and absolutely enchanting.

"You rile me to no end, my darling" Miranda smirks and then stops to think for a minute, what if Nigel is right? No, No, No he can't be, this is only a product of his huge imagination.

That is imposible, is it?

Miranda wouldn't fall for someone who just appeared in front of her, she isn't a god-damned teenage girl, The dragon lady is a very well respected -and feared- business woman, The queen of her own empire, so why is she wasting time and getting distracted by empty thoughts about that girl, she is just a nobody who Miranda hopes never runs into again.

(...)


	4. Up we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda and Andrea have been avoiding bumping into each other at Elias-clarke but not for so long because their luck ran out and they are face to face again, in the place they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's another chapter of this story i hope you are enjoying.
> 
> Thank you so so much for all your previous comments and kudos, always appreciate it!!
> 
> Let me know what you think, please.
> 
> Enjoy.

Two weeks have transcurred and Andy was learning the movement at Elias-clarke and of course at her new job.

Randy, her new boss at Autouniverse was great, pretty laid back and open. The job itself was fun, sometimes a new task presented some difficulty due to Andrea being new and not knowing much how an assistant should perform determined assignments, the brunette has never worked as one after all, but being a fast learner and a driven girl made her to complete them in a satisfactory manner, Andy liked setting new goals for her.

The young woman soon noticed that as Elias-clarke being the house of an extended variety of different publications there was a noticeable mix of all kinds of people. Generally and usually everyone was polite, offering the casual smile in the halls or during elevator rides or a _hello, good morning/afternoon_ whatever was the case, some just minded their own business or simply wouldn't pay too much attention around; but there were also that breed, the kind of breed that Andy had named _'uptight fashion zombies'_ clearly belonging to that magazine, Runway.

Typically the ones who work there were very easy to spot because they dressed in absurdly expensive outfits that Andrea was sure costed more than a month's rent of her flat, six feet tall and they all were skinny as fuck, specially the women to the point she wanted to desperately throw a Big Mac to them because it seemed the poor ladies haven't eaten in weeks and were starving. Men were not any different, male models looked gaunt and so miserable, in fact everyone looked miserable, soulless, nauseated and suicidal.

Andrea found herself in numerous elevator rides where some of the women from said publication were in, their mindless chats and rather sarcastic comments that the brunette sometimes think were aimed to her because she obviously dressed completely different and had a healthy weight, made her want to take the stairs, she would if it weren't twenty nine floors to her office.

And there was that other woman, the one that was evidently the grand high majesty of all the bitches, who Andy had shared the lift with. 

It was a no brainer that everyone worshipped her, everyone feared her, even people who didn't even work for her. All of the staff at the elias-clarke building move heaven, earth and sea for her. As soon as she steps one foot out of her car, it's as if nothing or anyone exists beyond her, waters part and she is Moses walking through them.

**

The young woman had spotted her numerous times already, mostly because Andrea was being careful to not get in her way again. There was something unsettling about this woman, she was beautiful, Andy wasn't going to lie, she was imposing too, but above all, she seeded fear, it was like if there was a diabolic aura around her, really intriguing and mystical.

In the times Andy had observed Miranda, she would usually find her from afar in the lobby always talking on the phone spewing orders non-stop to whoever unfortunate soul was on the receiving end. While others, when Andy has had moments of going outside for her assistant duties, she'd witness how the editor it's being dropped off at the building in a silver Mercedes, her carriage because it is very evident this person gets treated like royalty. 

Normally Andrea has seen Miranda mostly by herself but one time she got to see an entourage following her fast, a redhead which face looked less than amicable, three blondes and a man with rimmed glasses and bald, it seemed he was the closest because he was the only one permitted in the same vehicle with the silver haired woman, the other chicks had to ride a different car. Andy just laughed at how these people handled things.

**

Her day in Autouniverse was busy, there were two meetings and several phone calls from car agencies that the brunette was still trying to sort out to keep them as orderly as possible to pass on the calls to her boss. 

"Hi Randy, there's an appointment at three thirty pm with k-grip to settle things regarding which four-cylinders models would be available for this week and see if it's possible to get them ready for advertising" Andy read on her notepad, she then continued with another message "and Julian Kanan from audi wants you to return his call when you can to discuss the possibility of expanding their article about the new paint of this year's xtp3 model" her boss gives a nod and says "of course Andy, thank you, would you put him on the line for me, i appreciate it" the man who had black short hair, late forties and a sturdy build asked patiently.

Andy smiled and went to dial the number for her boss, when the call was connected to Randy's phone, she hung up hers.

Feeling good and more confident with her job, the brunette is happy, she likes to be useful and proactive, so she checks what was next in the agenda to efficiently run her schedule and be able to keep learning the tasks that have been commended.

Responding to various emails and making a database of regular contacts to keep at hand; doing the same with phone numbers and names that she now considers and recognizes as important because she has registered various calls and messages from them. 

After his call, several printing and copies were asked by Randy and the young woman took notes fast of the documents he needed, she made a quick trip to the nearby copy machine; having sent the files from her computer Andy was a little confused why the damn device hadn't printed out anything.

"You have to press these two buttons and then select the opening file from where you sent them, it's a little tricky but you can see it in the little screen you just covered with papers" a young guy told Andrea, he was walking by the copy machine and saw her struggling with the device. "Oof, thanks...still clueless about some of the operating systems around here" Andy blushes, the nice guy approached and showed her how to get the copy machine going.

He says with a grin "don't worry, it happens, even to the best of us" and kept walking, in his way he said "my name is daniel, by the way" the young woman thanked him and introduced herself "I'm Andy"

**

The day went by, it was busy but everything was fine. Andrea said goodbye to Randy and everyone that was still at the office, it was past eight thirty, long busy day.

Picking up her purse and leaving autouniverse's office Andy walked to the elevators, she wishes that most of her ride down isn't that crowded and most importantly not having any encounters with undesirable characters, that when the twenty-fifth floor appeared in red above made her guts jolt. 

Luckily for Andy the ride was smooth and relatively fast, soon she was in the lobby and walking out to New York City at night. Free for at least some hours.

Making a quick stop at a supermarket to buy groceries to cook dinner, Andrea couldn't wait to get home, she was really tired and hungry. Thank God for the subway because she hated to drive.

_**_

Nobody was home, it seemed Doug hadn't come home from work yet, so Andy decided to make dinner right now, so they could eat together.

By middle cooking Andy got a message from her roommate _'hey princess, i went out for drinks with the boys at the office, don't wait for me, i promise not to wake you up when I get home, luv you lots'_ she sighed, but oh well...let the kids have fun.

After she ate, she put dinner away on the fridge and watched a movie, then Andy showered and went to bed, she wanted to maybe read her bedside book but Doug would probably bring home some guy tonight so she locked herself in her room, put on her headphones and played music to help her sleep, she turned off her lights and closed her eyes.

She was a little restless, tired but restless nonetheless, thinking that she hasn't have sex in a long time. Like Doug said, she better start dating or at least go out to look for some one night stand fun at least. 

The idea didn't appeal to her to be honest, Andy wasn't that carefree, not as Doug anyway; she had some in college but in the end it only led to disappointment and sometimes not even being satisfied. 

Laying flat under the covers, the young woman considered touching herself, it always felt good because she knew her body perfectly but she then discarded the option, Andrea started to think about her day while the music played in her ears. She was nearing falling asleep when in her mind Miranda's voice saying her name, with that one of a kind pronunciation went through her thoughts, Andy shuddered.

Morpheus took over.

**

Douglas and Andrea were having breakfast the following morning. "So that's what you have seen this far?" the young man asked, a bit mocking, he didn't want to believe what Andy was saying about the people who work at Runway. 

"Yes, they are so weird, I admit they are blessed by genetics but God, I could bet they have the personality of a plastic bag, they're dead in the eyes" Andy said while eating pancakes Doug had made, he just laughed hard.

The young woman says "it's true, but let's change the subject, please? I don't want to talk about that, tell me how you did last night, eh?" She gives a mischievous smile, dough just replied "I don't know what you are talking about, young lady" he drink his cup of coffee, Andrea looks at him in a silly mad way "yes of course you do know" 

Shaking his head he says "I've had better" sounding disinterested Doug confessed, Andy raises her brow "mmmm, that bad?" he says while spreading nutella on a toasted bread "no so much, let's say...lazy fuck" he shrugged and grinned, the young woman let out a chuckle, she loves Doug's way of qualifying his encounters.

"But you wore protection, right Don Juan?" The brunette scolded, she will forever ask this no matter what, Doug with all seriousness responded "always, my lady...that will never be negotiable" Andy knows her friend is a very smart, trustable and responsible man. "Good, you whore" the young woman punches him on the shoulder, he winks "Thank you my little bitch" and gives a big bite of his breakfast.

Before they finish with their morning meal and gossip, Andy quietly reads some messages from her boss that just got to her phone inbox, she was hurrying herself, she wants to be at Elias-clarke early, that's how she avoids full elevators and probabilities of running into said woman were fewer.

Finishing with their deliciously made breakfast Andy and Doug were cleaning the table and taking the empty cups and plates to the sink to wash them, Doug asked "are you down for some fun on Saturday? we're going to a small club, you may even get some pussy" he is cheerful, Andrea scrunched up her face "damn you are so ordinary" the brunette hated that word, even coming from long time friends.

Doug didn't even flinch, he is more blunt in fact "don't play _miss tight ass_ with me Andy, you have to go out, you need to meet new people, believe me that it hurts me pretty bad a fucking hottie like you isn't getting some great fuck and awesome orgasms" consternation tone well played, Andrea doesn't want to go in there, she just doesn't want to fuck, she wants love, intimacy, passion but it is futile to explain so she only says "I have excellent ones, thank you very much" Doug retorts "Mr. Battery operated does not count, honey I'm sorry to inform you that" he makes fun of her, the brunette pouted indignated "it's rechargeable and you may say it does not count but i assure you the orgasm it gives are very, very real" he only says "whatever, my point it's completely different, we are going out on Saturday" Andrea groans but replied "fine, I'll go." she leaves for work.

**

Arriving to elias-clarke Andy said hello to the security guard like she always does, with her lovely smile and bright eyes, scanning her ID to get access; when it was granted she walked towards the elevators and seeing they were starting to get full the brunette hurried up.

Securing a place inside Andy was ready for the lift to close the doors and start moving, she pulled her phone out to see if Randy hadn't called or sent her a message before he arrived but it was all clear, so she put her phone back in her pocket and just waited.

Right before the door finally closed, the car was stopped and almost immediately getting emptied by the occupants, Miranda Priestly had arrived.

Andy at first didn't notice but as one by one the people inside vacated the elevator, she saw the editor's white coiffeur and that unmistakable fragrance started to fill her nostrils, she panicked "oh crap!" trying to make herself out of the elavor too along with everyone else but she stupidly got in the back of the metal box to avoid obstructing those going out first because her floor was one of the highest.

Cursing herself she was approaching quickly to the exit, Miranda perhaps wouldn't even notice her but as the people got out the snow queen entered the lift immediately not giving Andy the opportunity to run, this woman moved gracefully but fast, it was like a striking lightning.

The fashion goddess pressed the button to her floor, the twenty fifth, the doors closed effectively trapping Andy and Miranda inside, together, again. As usual, the dragon lady does not mutter a single word, she wears her fur coat, those sunglasses and is clutching that same white book; the expensive bag hanging from her arm and the scarf around her neck gives her a devastating presence. 

Andrea was silent this time around, the lift jerked into motion and the two of them were riding this elevator after avoiding doing it or at least the young woman was avoiding it, she prayed the lift would not last too long to get to her floor.

"Aren't you going to say _good morning_ or anything to chit-chat today?" that voice, unlike any other Andrea has heard in her life, asked her, the tone was just a mere whisper but that power in every word was amazing. Andy denies, she gulps to relief the nod forming in her mouth "you were very clear the first time you do not enjoy chatting, Mrs. Priestly" the brunette sighed against her intention of not making weird sounds.

"Don't call me Mrs. Priestly, no one does, that is an absurd formality" the snow queen tells Andy, she takes off her sunglasses, those eyes sparkled like a couple of sapphires; the brunette felt a twitch near her throat, this woman has such a penetrating gaze that you inadvertently could lose yourself.

**

Focusing on remembering how to carry on with an adult conversation, Andy says "Well, where I come from we still say Mr. And Mrs." Miranda asks genuinely "Where are you from?" it took her by surprise even to her own ears to make this question, but the editor was _interested_. The brunette answers without pause "I'm from Ohio" hearing the ping of a new floor, Miranda just pushed the doors button to stop the opening and let the car continue its ride up.

With them approaching their floors, the editor asked another question, this was more of her style than the previous one "And what are you doing here?" that cold finishing was exactly the way she always sounds, Andrea only limited herself to respond, it felt like a job interview "I'm here because I am working for Autouniverse right now…" Miranda rolled her eyes to say "I mean in New York" to which the young woman made her feel a bit embarrassed for the misinterpretation "Oh, I came to Nyc to be a journalist" the dragon lady gave her a faux grin, like if what she just said was very silly.

"Are you always this…?" Andy didn't know if it was okay to say this but whatever, she went ahead "...this icy cold, i mean lighten up" the editor only said "please, bore someone else with your questions" and put on her sunglasses again, they were nearing Runway's floor. Andrea raised her brows to tell without any remorse "wow, I didn't want to believe the rumors but you are indeed a devilish bitch" she let out a chuckle and shook her head.

Miranda looked at her to tell with a deal of pride "believe in the rumors, they all are true, Andrea" the elevator door open and Runway's corridor was visible, the fashion goddess before leaving the elevator turns her head to say to Andy "it's refreshing to find someone who obviously isn't afraid of me" and with that, Miranda Priestly was gone.

**

When Andy sat at her desk at Autouniverse, she couldn't stop grinning like a fool, she even giggled a couple of times. 

Andrea was starting to like this, she doesn't think she'd hide or avoid bumping into Miranda fuckin' Priestly anymore. She is starting to be beckoned by the dragon.

(...)


End file.
